


hooked

by jsheios



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Theyre most likely from pearl, When i learn how to write romance, i don't know what im doing, probably gonna have a few swears here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsheios/pseuds/jsheios
Summary: My take on a more detailed look on Off the Hook's backstory, how they met, and how their relationship grew.Keep in mind that this fic is somewhat headcanon heavy.





	1. meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> hey so ive never written something and posted it plus i have no idea how this website works so here something written by someone who doesn't know shit about writing

Pearl always heard of rumors of a mythical, pale beast with bright eyes that roamed there. And being the curious squid she is, she decided to go searching around the mountain for at least a slight glimpse of evidence of such a thing. Just for the fun of it. 

But of course, after about three hours of simply walking and waiting impatiently, she became quite bored of her objective and decided to call it a day.

On the way back, she took noticed the sunset being reflected over the lake, creating a beautiful sight. She continued strolling around,  jumping over large rocks and kicking small pebbles around the mountain which just so happened to be near the small town she lived in in Calamari Country.

Just a few feet more forward however, she heard a crack of a twig behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks and take more notice of her surroundings. 

Soon rustling and more small noises came from the trees and bushes surrounding the girl. She took the chain bracelet on her wrist and tied it around her knuckles before spinning swiftly into a defensive stance to see who was behind. 

Only to find a chubby black and white cat. One of the only last known mammals to be alive in fact.

 

"Judd? What are you doing all the way in the country?" Pearl inquired. 

It's not really common to see an incredibly endangered and popular animal miles away from its home.

 

A single "meow" came from the feline in response, which translated into a somewhat long explanation (but seriously how is that supposed to work?)

 

Pearl merely hummed in agreement before something caught her eye, a lone figure next to the lake kneeled still in front of the setting sun.

Curiosity got the best of her as she dismissed Judd and moved closer, although the cat decided followed behind.

With a clearer view, she could see the figures features much better. 

 

A very tall and unusual looking girl. She donned some sort of armor though it didn't cover much of her dark skin, strange goggles atop her head, an exotic short hairstyle that ended in a faded teal, and she carried a fairly large backpack as well.

Her eyes were locked at the now settled and calmed sun, it looked as if she had never seen it in her life.

 

 

 

Marina stared in awe to her surroundings, such a wonderful sight compared to the crumbling underground shelters. She had never felt so free in her life, just being still right there and feeling the smooth breeze on her skin for god knows how long.

 

"Yo, you lost or somethin'?"

 

The octoling flinched in surprise from the voice that unexpectedly showed up. Almost giving her a heart attack.

She turned her head upwards to find a somewhat short, pale inkling girl with much longer tentacles than her own, standing above her. She wore a black tank top with ripped skinny jeans and black platform boots, along with a chain bracelet and a simple crown to top it all off.

 

"You alright there? Seemed like you just got a heart attack." The smaller lightheartedly chuckled but to receive no response, besides a confused and lost look on the  girls face.

 

"Um, can you understand me?"

 

Marina gave no reply. Her understanding of the inkling language was far from good, but she still managed to understand a handful of words and phrases.

 

Pearl kneeled down to her level, causing the taller girl to shuffle the opposite way as a form of caution. The octoling was very, very careful of the inklings she would meet, she always heard of rumors of how cruel and unforgiving they would be. And while some of that may be true, this one however seemed like a different kind of squid.

 

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." She gave a small yet genuine and comforting smile, something rare for her to normally do. Fortunately, the subtle expression seemed to somewhat calm Marina's nerves.

The squid sat down in a more comfortable position and gazed upon the now almost night sky. 

 

"So I'm guessin' you're new here?" Pearl started, she continued the conversation for a surprisingly long amount of time with someone who barely knew how to speak of  their main language. She first introduced the feline that Marina had never even heard of in her life but immediately fell in love with.

But while Judd was cute, she especially fell fond of the small inkling, her company was oddly very comforting for a loud and upbeat girl that she didn't even know the name to. Eventually she spoke up to one of squid's babbles, though it was soft and quiet, it caught Pearl by surprise.

 

After for what felt like hours of stroking soft fur, giving treats, and shy mumbles in response to confident statements and questions in the quiet, quiet woods, Pearl took a glance at her squid shaped phone and stated she needes to leave.

 

She grabbed her belongings and prepared to head back. As Marina steadily stood up straight, the squid stuck her hand out.

 

"Well, it was nice meeting ya. Oh, and name's Pearl by the way."

 

The octoling stared at the open hand for a small moment before accepting the hand shake.

 

"I'm Marina."

 

She quietly replied before Pearl turned her back and waved goodbye.

Marina simply stared in awe at the inkling that she found extraordinary in a way. Judd stood silent next to her, tugging at a loose buckle on her boot. He gave a "meow" asking for more treats. The girl of course had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

 

Marina ignored the cat, took her bag, and strolled back to where she settled. Looking across the night sky, she saw twinkling stars and a bright half moon that she had never seen before. A beautiful sight, but her head kept switching to the inkling girl that she had met.

 

_What is this feeling?_

 

She continued her walk, now looking down at the sparkling water.

 

_I hope she comes back again._


	2. moments from the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look theres more

The very next day and first thing in the morning, Marina arrived at the same area hoping to bump into the endearing inkling once again, but only to find empty land and the same adorable, yet kind of obnoxious cat.

She continued coming to the mountain for everyday for a week, yet to her expectations, again finding no squid in sight each time.  
Eventually the eighth day day rolled around and Pearl finally had finally come back to visit, giving Marina an unusual, bright feeling stir within herself.  
Fortunately, the squid had made it a hobby to stroll in the woods around the mountain, bumping into the octoling more times than she could count. Pearl swore that Marina was doing it on purpose.

In the span of a only a few weeks, she managed to teach Marina more about her language and culture, finding and bringing Judd along with her everytime she could to impress the girl that was curious of the strange mammal.  
It didn't take long for the two to become the best of friends, though neither of them have seen each other anywhere else besides their little area that they continuously meet come back to.

 

Many things happened on that mountain.  
Some serious, some just hilarious.  
To list a few:  
Once Marina approached their hangout, finding no one in sight. Only when she felt a twig bounce off her head she looked up to find Pearl and Judd up in the branches of a tree.  
"Hey, uh Judd got stuck up here so I tried to get him. But now uhh, I'm a bit stuck here too now."

Another time, Pearl found Marina managing to create a TV with signal. Her reason for producing a fully functional television out of scrap?  
"I got bored."  
Pearl had never been so impressed in her life.

The time when Pearl came with a hair(tentacle?)cut, leaving Marina absolutely mordified at the fact that inklings could just cut off their tentacles with almost no consequence.  
"You can just cut them off like that!?"

Not to forget the event when Marina awoke from a seemingly horrid nightmare, being unable to speak anything but Octarian for a long while.  
"Marina, I can't understand you!"  
While not being able to communicate properly with her friend, she managed, comforting and calming her like she always could.

 

 

Throughout the few months of knowing each other, both began experiencing feelings that neither knew how to deal with. These emotions were never a thing underground, so confusion was the only plausible reaction to it.  
From the night they met and every night after she would ponder,  
_What does it mean?_  
 _How can it be explained?_  
Why am I feeling this way about this squid?  
The bed placed in a small cabin next to to outlet of Octo Valley was hard and cold, enough to keep her awake to question herself, even after Pearl gifted her her own bed and other necessities that were a big improvement, nothing could halt these thoughts. Knowing and being capable of many things, emotions and feelings were very foreign.

Pearl on the other hand wasn't any better.  
Yes, she had dated many inklings in the past but none of them felt real, thus ending the relationships fairly quickly.  
Her feelings slowly but surely built up over the months, beginning that faithful day.  
Continuing to deny the feelings, she contemplated the many questions that arised through the months  
_Why does she look so exotic?_  
 _How is she so smart?_  
Where did she come from?  
How is she so... Attractive?  
Tossing and turning on her large and comfortable bed almost every night, exactly like Marina, it simply wasn't enough to shoo these thoughts away.  
The two were much more similar that most would believe.

———  
One particularly rough day, Pearl stomped out of her parents mansion with a large luggage and reasonably sized backpack. Her wanted career wasn't nessesarily approved by her mother, frowned apon in fact, causing a large disagreement and an angry inkling running away in a fit.  
The first thing she immediately thought was to visit Marina. Either to say goodbye for a long time or to talk to her about the problems the arrived earlier. The squid pondered thoughtfully about the outcome of both options.  
The first one would surely sadden Marina. On the other hand, Pearl wasn't exactly the best at expressing her feelings.

A voice was quick to halt her thoughts, a beautiful singing voice that she had never heard of. Listening closely, she soon realized it wasn't some strangers voice in a different language.  
She quickened her pace towards the usual spot, finding Marina sat on a rock while singing an unusual, yet amazing and upbeat song. Squid Sisters level, even. How did she manage to not hear her friend like this for so many months?  
Pearl stared in awe, similarly to how Marina stared at glistening water and setting sun weeks prior.  
Eventually when it seemed the song came to an end, the shorter girl slowly strolled up to the octoling while applauding.

"O-Oh! Pearl! Uh- How long were you listening..?"

"Long enough to know that you have another damn good talent, Mar!"

Marina gave a small and sheepish smile at the compliment as Pearl beamed brighter than the sun. "What's that song anyway? It's so fresh, I've never heard anything like it!" The inkling exclaimed.  
"W-Well, it's something I wrote myself, it's not really that good and its still far from finished bu-"  
"Mar, quit your self-deprecating rambling and show me what you're good at."  
Pearl interrupted with an affirming and confident smile, filling Marina with confidence as well.

"Well, it's a work in progress section of a song that I'm working on..."  
She paused.

"Would you like to hear the demo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always end chapters with a quote or somethin like that and i have no idea why 
> 
> Also im a pretty slow writer, especially now that school is thing So expect the next chapter to come anytime between tomorrow or the next 7 months

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna edit some stuff later because everything is confusing


End file.
